


solis & luna

by Lil_Redhead



Series: Shirbert Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: One of many possible scenarios for Anne and Gilbert's first kiss.





	solis & luna

**Author's Note:**

> If this reads familiar, that's because I posted this on tumblr back in August! I wanted to have it somewhere more easily accessible to me, and what better place to put it! Originally I wrote this to just get it out of my head, so I don't know if it's any good or not. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

The valleys of Avonlea were lit by the late afternoon sunshine sprinkled with the first glistening stars. As Gilbert and Anne ran through the thick grass, he vaguely noticed that the closer the day crept to night, the more the sky looked like Anne - orange, vibrant, and breathtaking. Her giggles spurred him forward after her, and he couldn’t help but laugh against his own lack of oxygen. 

Anne collapsed against the back of a tree, inhaling the early fall air deep to regain her breath. She eyed Gilbert with mischievous eyes, and let out another raspy laugh. Together they hid behind an ancient oak tree, practically chest to chest in order to remain unseen. 

“Do you think Sebastion saw us?” Anne asked between huffs for air. 

“No. With any luck, he’ll think it was Billy or Moody playing around in his flowerbed,” Gilbert replied. The bright shine in his eye faded into something more tender at the sight of Anne, rosy cheeked and pressed up against the tree. Up close, he could admire the handsome shape of her nose and the way her auburn eyelashes were long and soft - like flower petals fluttering on her cheeks with each slow blink. 

He should’ve stepped back, left enough room between them that the pull attracting him closer to her would ease its yearning. But he didn’t. He was happy to breathe her air and entwine their fingers into a perfect knot. 

And maybe it was the heat or the lack of oxygen in his brain, or  _Christ,_ the intoxication he always fell victim to in her presence, but he heard himself take a shaky breath and ask - 

“Anne, would you be terribly angry if I kissed you?” He whispered it like a prayer.

Her eyes said  _Please_ but her lips said, “Th-..that depends, Mr. Blythe.” 

“On what?” he replied, a hand moving to hold her waist and draw her closer. Anne, for the first time in her life, allowed herself to be moved. 

“I’ve been saving my first real kiss for someone who  _truly_ cares about me.” 

Gilbert bit his lip to keep from laughing. If only she  _knew…_

He couldn’t prevent the smile that rose on his cheeks when he realized that she would let him kiss her because he  _cared._ He cared so much that he wanted to melt into her, and he did, dropping his forehead on hers. If she didn’t already know, she would soon. 

“Me too,” he whispered against her lips, then closed the distance. The kiss was a waltz, gentle and graceful. His fingers caressed the softness of her skin, and he broke away to kiss the freckled stars of her cheeks. 

“You taste like the moon, Gilbert,” she whispered happily, eyes closed to relish in his touch. A laugh exploded from his stomach at how happy he was, and how silly her words would’ve been if they weren’t so  _beautiful._

 _“_ Then you, Anne-girl, taste like the sun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm @royalcordelia ♥


End file.
